La Era del Sinsajo
by Alphabetta
Summary: "A partir de ahora, aquí mandamos yo y mi jeringa." Tal vez fuera por la euforia del momento pero me convertí en un icono libertador y ver el cariño que la gente de todos los lugares de Panem me estaba haciendo llegar unido a haberme reunido de nuevo con Peeta y Cinna hicieron que no me parase a pensar ciertas cosas con detenimiento. Y así me proclamé la nueva líder de Panem.


_Disclaimer: La trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_La presente historia forma parte del reto-amigo invisible "El Paracaídas" del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Una jeringa contra el Capitolio.**_

* * *

El ruido rítmico y silbante me despierta.

Estoy acostada sobre una camilla con tubos saliendo de mi brazo izquierdo. A mi lado en otra camilla está Beetee conectado a una máquina que respira por él y le proporciona sangre y suero a través del brazo.

Lo último que recuerdo es estar en la Arena junto con Johanna hasta que ella me golpeó la cabeza con un palo y me apuñaló en el brazo.

Miro mi brazo y veo el vendaje blanco que lo cubre. No es un sueño.

¿Qué es éste lugar entonces? ¿Acaso el Capitolio nos ha sacado de la Arena para hacernos una tortura aún peor que la muerte? ¿Y dónde está Peeta?

¡PEETA! Lo dejé. Me despedí de él dejándolo en compañía de Beetee y Finnick cuando todo pasó. Tengo que encontrarlo como sea. Matarlo antes de que el Capitolio comience con él y luego suicidarme. No nos atraparán vivos. Puedo jurar eso.

Me arranco los tubos del brazo y agarro una de las jeringas al azar de un portajeringas que hay sobre la mesa y salgo de la habitación. Me sorprende no ver vigilancia pero no se puede decir que me queje de ello. Voy mirando por todas las habitaciones que me encuentro pero todas parecen estar vacías, hasta que por fin, oigo voces al otro lado de una puerta entreabierta.

Me agacho tras ella empuñando la jeringa como si del arma más mortífera del mundo se tratara, lista para atacar si fuera necesario.

Al escuchar la conversación puedo distinguir tres voces distintas. Una es la de Plutarch Heavensbee, el Vigilante Jefe, otra una voz masculina que no pude reconocer y otra la de Finnick, a quien por supuesto su posición de niño bonito del Capitolio le ha sido útil a la hora de conseguir un indulto.

Están hablando de los distritos, al parecer las revueltas se han seguido propagando. Luego Finnick se pone a discutir, está desesperado, lo puedo sentir en su voz. Está hablando sobre rescatar a alguien antes de que el Capitolio la encuentre.

—No seas estúpido. Si haces eso lo único que conseguirás es que de verdad la maten. Mientras tú estés vivo, la mantendrán a ella viva como cebo.

Haymitch. ¡Es él!

Cruzo la puerta sin pensar y me detengo cuando ellos notan mi presencia. Por un instante nadie dice una palabra, solo nos miramos.

—Por fin despertaste de la siesta, preciosa —murmura Haymitch.

Miro a la ventana y veo nubes y copas de árbol pasar a gran velocidad. Estamos en un aerodeslizador.

—No estamos en el Capitolio —digo. Mi cabeza está comenzando a atar cabos poco a poco.

—Muy aguda. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

—No estoy para mierdas, Haymitch.

Él se levanta y camina hacia mí mientras señala a la jeringa que aún estoy empuñando.

—Así que sois tú y una jeringa contra el Capitolio... ¿Ves? Esa es la razón por la que nadie te deja a ti hacer los planes.

La toma de mi mano y la deja sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Peeta? —pregunto— ¿Está bien?

Es obvio que nos han rescatado. Ya preguntaré luego los cómos y los por qués, pero primero debo saber el estado en que se encuentra.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo, Katniss? —dice Plutarch—. Te explicaremos lo que ha p-

—¿Dónde-está-Peeta? —repito con firmeza.

—Katniss... Peeta está...

—Fue capturado por el Capitolio junto con Johanna y Enobaria —le corta Haymitch.

Y al oír eso, me siento a mí misma perder el control y la cordura.

—Hijo de ¡PUTA! —grito, dándole una bofetada que casi lo derriba—. ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE LO SALVARÍAS! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!

Sigo abofeteándolo mientras Finnick se levanta de la mesa e intenta sujetarme y Plutarch agarra la jeringa. Cuando me doy cuenta, le doy un codazo en el estómago a Finnick y una patada en la mano a Plutarch.

Agarro la jeringa que ha ido a parar a un rincón y salgo por la puerta del fondo, justo cuando el hombre de antes vuelve alertado por el escándalo.

—¡Detenla! —grita Haymitch, y el hombre, aún sorprendido tarda un segundo en reaccionar, un segundo que a mí me es precioso para tomarle la delantera.

Mientras corro noto lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia. Por supuesto que nadie me deja nunca hacer los planes, porque aparentemente no se diferenciar un amigo de un enemigo. Debería haber sabido que Haymitch rompería su promesa. La palabra de una persona a la que no le importa ni él mismo vale menos que nada.

La puerta de la cabina de control se sitúa frente a mí, semiabierta. Paso adentro y agarro al piloto del pelo, colocándole la jeringa en su cuello, lista para inyectar lo que quiera que tenga dentro.

—¿Qué demonios? —dice.

El aerodeslizador hace un pequeño pero brusco descenso que hace que la adrenalina fluya por mi cuerpo. Para cuando se restablece, los otros ya han llegado.

—Si alguien se mueve, morimos todos.

—Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza. ¡Suelta eso ahora mismo! —dice Haymitch, sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Lo ignoro.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —le pregunto al piloto sin apartar la vista de los otros.

—Al... D-distrito... 13...

Distrito 13... entonces lo que Bonnie y Twill decían era cierto. Aún existe y se ha estado preparando contra el Capitolio.

—Así es, iremos al 13 a retrazar nuestro plan y salvarle el culo a tu chico. ¿De acuerdo? Lo salvaremos. Ahora se buena y suelta eso.

—Para el momento en que eso ocurra, ellos ya deben haberlo convertido en un despojo humano.

—Katniss, Peeta estará bien —interviene Finnick—. Déjenme hablar con ella un momento a solas.

Todos se retiran y Finnick bloquea la puerta, levantando luego las manos en alto para ganarse mi confianza.

—No llevo nada. No te voy a hacer daño, Katniss. Somos aliados. ¿Recuerdas?

—Haymitch también se supone que era mi aliado, y todo éste tiempo él tenía su propia agenda.

—Si vas ahora al Capitolio nos matarán. Te entregarás a ellos en bandeja junto con todos nosotros, y también matarán a Peeta, Johanna y Annie.

—Que se pudra Johanna, intentó matarme.

—Intentó ayudarte. Sacarte el rastreador del brazo era su obligación. Comprendo muy bien lo que sientes, a mí también me gustaría ir ahora mismo allí y rescatar a mi chica. Pero Haymitch ha dicho que no la matarán. Que se la quedarán como cebo para atraernos. No les debemos dar la satisfacción de hacer que su plan funcione.

—Cebo... así que Peeta no es más que un cebo. Peeta no es un cebo. No permitiré que lo sea. Y si debemos de morir, muramos pues. Mejor todos muertos que torturados a placer por el Capitolio.

—Katniss escúchame un momento...

—¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES! Me prometí a mí misma que sacaría a Peeta con vida de la Arena a toda costa.

—¡ERES TÚ QUIEN NO ENTIENDE! ¡Mags se presentó voluntaria para salvar a Annie! ¡Mags se sacrificó por ella! ¿Quieres tirar su sacrificio a la basura?

Está llorando, Finnick está llorando.

—Mags tenía las bolas que tú no tienes.

Al siguiente segundo, un golpe en la mandíbula me hace retroceder unos pasos y luego siento a Finnick retorciéndome el brazo. La jeringa cae de mi mano.

Cuando se agacha a por ella le doy un rodillazo en el pecho que lo paraliza unos segundos, luego está sobre mí otra vez antes de que pueda recuperar la jeringa, que ha rodado con la inclinación del aparato hacia una de las paredes.

Finnick me agarra de la cintura y me empuja hacia el lado contrario, pero en el proceso yo le pongo la zancadilla y caemos los dos al suelo. Sospecho que él no está al cien por cien, pues sus reflejos son lentos, los míos también pero yo estoy en mejor forma que él. Por eso, me sitúo sobre él y agarro un vaso que se cayó de la consola cuando el aerodeslizador perdió altura antes.

—Lo siento... —digo alzando el vaso en el aire apuntando a su cabeza.

Pero mi mano aún está muy débil por culpa de la jodida Johanna Mason, y Finnick me agarra del brazo y lo vuelve a retorcer. Me oigo a mí misma gritar como nunca lo he hecho, al tiempo que un dolor insoportable que comienza en mi brazo lesionado se expande por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir nauseas.

Finnick se abalanza sobre la jeringa y la agarra antes de volver a por mí, que sigo tirada en el suelo. Le doy una patada en el pecho pero eso no lo detiene. Grito otra vez mientras trato de detener su brazo con mi mano izquierda, la jeringa peligrosamente cerca de mi piel.

Le sigo dando patadas que parecen no afectarle, en las piernas, en el estómago, en cualquier sitio. Su cara está roja y sudorosa, la mía también, y cuando la aguja por fin roza mi cuello, saco fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía y le muerdo el antebrazo. Lo oigo gritar, a la vez que siento el sabor alcalino de la sangre en mi boca. Le arranco la jeringa de las manos e inyecto lo que sea que tenga dentro en su cuello, resollando como si se estuviera acabando el aire en el mundo.

Finnick mira incrédulo la jeringa vacía que ahora yace en el suelo.

—Haymitch tiene razón, estás loca... estás... jodidamen... trastorn...

Y sus ojos se cierran.

Después de comprobar que aún tiene pulso, me tranquilizo un poco. No quería llegar a éste extremo. De veras no... Finnick siempre ha sido bueno conmigo no merecía ésto...

Pero tampoco puedo dejar a Peeta con el Capitolio. Símplemente no. Iremos a por él y lo rescataremos, y Finnick me perdonará cuando Annie esté a salvo con nosotros. Y si morimos, entonces el problema no importará.

—Vuelve al Capitolio —ordeno al piloto.

Él me obedece y cuando sienten el aparato virar, los otros aporrean la puerta desde el otro lado, gritando mi nombre.

Después voy al sistema de megafonía. Me cuesta un rato entender cómo funciona pero por fin lo consigo.

—A partir de ahora, aquí mandamos yo y mi jeringa —anuncio, principalmente para Haymitch. Ya estoy harta de ser un recurso para él.

Me lo debe.

En los dos días que tardamos en llegar al Capitolio, los demás dejaron de oponerse pues vieron que iba muy en serio, y decidieron sumarse al plan kamikaze por ser la única alternativa que les dejé. Plutarch dijo que ellos muy probablemente estuvieran en el hospital, así que ahí nos dirigimos. Contábamos con un pequeño equipo de 8 soldados y un sargento. Al llegar al hospital del Capitolio por la azotea, yo y Finnick los acompañamos armados.

Resultó que el Capitolio no se esperaba que nosotros llegáramos, y tenían a los rehenes drogados por lo que no pensaban que escaparían. Rescatamos a Peeta, Johanna y Annie fácilmente, y nos encontramos con alguien a quien no pensábamos encontrar: Cinna, que estaba en esos momentos inconsciente debido a la paliza que le dieron.

Luego, escondido en una tina estaba el premio gordo: Coriolanus Snow, que había ido a supervisar el estado de los prisioneros. Los soldados acabaron con sus escoltas y lo tomamos a él como rehén.

Ese mismo día el Capitolio cayó sin a penas ayuda de la presidenta del Distrito 13 Alma Coin.

Tal vez fuera por la euforia del momento pero me convertí en un icono libertador y ver todo el cariño que la gente de todos los lugares de Panem me estaba haciendo llegar unido a haberme reunido de nuevo con Peeta y Cinna hicieron que no me parase a pensar ciertas cosas con detenimiento.

Y así fue cómo me proclamé la nueva líder de Panem.

* * *

_"...a **Peeta Mellark**, por haber permanecido a mi lado en todo momento y haberme protegido éstos dos años atrás incluso a riesgo de su propia vida, le otorgo el puesto de Capitán General del Ejército de Panem. En él confío la tarea de seguirme protegiendo tanto a mí como a mi pueblo, y no dudo ni un instante en que cumplirá diligentemente con su deber..."_ **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**

* * *

Prácticamente se puede decir que Katniss es una dictadora.

Tomó el poder con un golpe de estado y no ha sido elegida por elección democrática. Sin embargo, el pueblo la quería. Si se hubiera llevado la batalla a través de las urnas, ella habría ganado por mayoría absoluta.

Las cosas son muy distintas ahora, pero no es culpa de Katniss, al menos no de forma directa.

Ésta mañana cuando me desperté, Willow estaba en nuestra cama, acurrucada entre los dos, Katniss le ha dicho muchas veces que deje de hacerlo, que ya es mayor. Pero sé que en el fondo le gusta que venga. Las habladurías dicen que para controlar una nación primero debería controlar a su propia hija. Pero ¿Acaso es un delito buscar compañía?

Una vez termino de vestirme para comenzar mi jornada laboral me miro al espejo. A Katniss le gusta que esté perfecto. He de reconocer que el uniforme que me diseñó Cinna me sienta bien, él sabe cómo sacar partido a la gente. Los pantalones holgados remetidos por dentro de las botas de cuero negro a media pantorrilla, la chaqueta negra abotonada hasta el cuello perfectamente planchada, las insignias de mis hombros, las medallas que he ido ganando durante estos siete años en mi cargo bien alineadas en la parte izquierda de mi chaqueta... y el toque final. La magnífica gorra de cuero negro con visera y el escudo de Panem bordado en oro.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a mi despacho para hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Panem está a las puertas de un conflicto serio si Gale no ha exagerado. Las relaciones con el Distrito 13 están cada vez más tirantes.

Después de que Katniss me rescatara del hospital donde me estaba recuperando de mis heridas de la Arena, el Distrito 13 no quiso anexionarse a Panem pero desde entonces ambas naciones hemos sido aliadas. Parece que eso terminará pronto, pues cada vez son más frecuentes los desaires diplomáticos por su parte. Las cosas por las que antes no se ofendían y ahora sí, o las ridículas y caprichosas demandas que nos hacen en cuanto a leyes internacionales y comercio.

Y Al parecer, la guerra está prácticamente declarada.

La presidenta Coin tiene motivos de sobra para querer hacerse con el poder. No es un secreto que ella llevaba planeando un ataque al Capitolio durante muchos años. Fue un cúmulo de casualidades lo que hizo que finalmente, Katniss y un equipo de diez personas consiguieran en menos de un día lo impensable y eso le escuece.

Es paciente esa Coin. Éstos años tratando con ella he observado que tiene dos expresiones faciales. Una es Alma Coin el témpano de hielo, y la otra Alma Coin comiendo limones. Si por mí fuera, hubiera hecho lo posible por dejarla al margen. ¿En serio pensaban Haymitch y Plutarch ayudar a poner en el poder a una mujer que trata a sus habitantes como si fueran reclusos? ¿No vieron que iba a ser mucho peor que Coriolanus?

Cuando llego a mi oficina en una de las plantas superiores del edificio presidencial, encargo mi desayuno al Avox y reviso mis mensajes. Era un antiguo Agente de la Paz que estuvo presente en nuestra captura en la Arena. Johanna no lo tiene en muy alta estima, no sé qué ocurriría entre ellos pero ella se aseguró que él quedase reducido a una sombra de lo que era. Sumiso como un perrito.

En una hora iré a reunirme con los oficiales a decidir qué hago con los nuevos tanques de combate. Muchos de mis soldados morirán en el frente dejando atrás hijos e hijas, viudas y viudos. Lo único en lo que tengo que enfocarme es en que Katniss no sea una de esas viudas.

Hace cinco años, juré defender Panem de lo que fuera. Es la razón por la que solicité el puesto. Pero muy por encima de eso, está la seguridad de Katniss y Willow. Al mirar la foto de los tres sobre mi escritorio, ya no hay dudas. Debo mantenerlas a salvo cueste lo que cueste tanto a ellas como a mí mismo.

Lo demás es desgraciadamente secundario.

* * *

_"...mención especial a **Cinna**, mi estilista. Él me convirtió en la chica en llamas, él prendió la mecha de todo lo que vino después. Sin su valentía, creatividad y humanidad nada habría cambiado..."_ **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada, Beetee? —pregunto, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta a causa de los nervios.

—La biotecnología no es lo mío. ¿Sabes? Soy capaz de arreglar cualquier aparato electrónico en minutos, pero cuando un caprichoso código de ADN se mete de por medio...

—Mierda...

Estoy en un lío. Uno muy grande. Me consuelo pensando que quizá Katniss no se entere. Tiene otras preocupaciones.

—La ingeniería genética está cayendo en desuso. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que dejes el ejemplar a mi cuidado. Me encargaré de que sea criogenizado y se pueda investigar sobre él en el futuro.

Trago saliva. ¿Cómo voy a hacer el encargo si no dispongo del material necesario?

Desde que el sector textil de gama alta cayó en crisis, gradualmente desde la Era del Sinsajo, he estado haciendo malabarismos para poder llegar a fin de mes. Me pude considerar afortunado, ya que otros de mis compañeros de gremio lo han pasado peor que yo. Tengo suerte de que la marca Cinna aún conserve su renombre.

Un día recibí un encargo. Una famosa escritora de novelas de amor me pidió un abrigo hecho con piel de chinchilla tigre. Éste animal fue una mutación creada de la mezcla de diversos roedores, usando la chinchilla común como base. El resultado fue un animal de pelaje tan suave como una chinchilla, pero de mayores dimensiones y con una curiosa y característica marca en tonos marrones en su lomo y cola. Se criaban en cautividad y pronto salió a la luz su extraña organización. Vivían en colonias en las que había un líder, como en una colmena o un hormiguero y eran tremendamente agresivos con los humanos. Entre ellos, sin embargo, eran amistosos y se ayudaban y defendían los unos a los otros.

Luego las tendencias cambiaron y la piel de chinchilla tigre pasó de moda. El stock restante iba a ser usado en una edición de los Juegos del Hambre para aprovechar su agresividad, pero antes de que pudieran ser trasladados a la Arena, un grupo ecologista los liberó a todos en el bosque. Ahí siguieron viviendo hasta que gracias a la mujer que me encargó aquel abrigo fui a por un poco de materia prima y se pusieron de moda de nuevo.

Y ahora se han extinguido.

—Déjalo, no quiero molestarte —contesto al fin—. Debes estar ocupado.

Me dará para hacer los guantes y quizá incluso pueda pedirles más dinero pues será un complemento mucho más exclusivo.

—Un poco —confiesa—. No pensé que volvería a usar mi talento otra vez en la vida, pero el vicepresidente Hawthorne me pidió el favor y digamos que la integridad nacional me preocupa. Ésta vez parece que Alma Coin va en serio.

—¿Tienes ya algo en mente?

—Te mostraré lo que llevamos.

Beetee abre una carpeta y me pasa unas cuantas hojas llenas de esbozos, garabatos y cálculos hechos a lápiz.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto observando el primero de ellos.

—Una nueva vaina. Serán colocadas en la frontera, no son mortales pero liberan un gas paralizante al ser activadas. Y ésta... es mi creación de la que más me enorgullezco. Tecnología camaleónica. Un aerodeslizador de combate que se funde con el entorno. Lo hemos probado en juguetes y funciona a la perfección. Ahora sólo hay que hacerlo a gran escala.

—¿Juguetes? ¿Entonces es cierto que te volviste juguetero tras la caída de Snow?

—No hay demanda de ingenieros armamentísticos en tiempos de paz —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te culpo. Yo también he pasado por diversos dilemas para mantenerme a flote. Hay que adaptarse.

—Muy cierto. ¿Quieres una taza de café, Cinna?

—No gracias, me iba ya. Buena suerte con la investigación.

—Buena suerte a ti también.

Tras eso salgo del enorme laboratorio y vuelvo a mi auto.

El pensamiento de una guerra inminente hace que tenga menos remordimientos sobre mis sesiones de caza compulsiva. Esos animales ya estarían muertos de todos modos si nos llegan a atacar.

Al llegar a casa, abro el maletero y saco la chinchilla tigre, cuyo cuerpo está ahora agarrotado. Sin embargo, al pasar los dedos por su pelaje puedo notar la suavidad celestial del mismo. Más de setenta finísimos pelos en cada folículo capilar. Casi puedo oír a mis huellas dactilares rogarme que quieren quedarse ahí por siempre.

¿Cómo pudo ésta genialidad pasarse de moda?

Pero se hace tarde, y no puedo perder el tiempo acariciando chinchillas muertas. Debo desollarla antes de cenar para que se estropee lo menos posible.

Mientras lo hago, pienso en la situación actual. Me preocupa. No sólo es la amenaza de Alma Coin. Los habitantes de Panem también están descontentos con Katniss. Se ha rodeado de gente que ha sucumbido a la codicia y ella no lo ve.

O no quiere verlo.

A veces ella me llama, la relaja que la escuche y aunque no me cuenta la historia completa tal vez por vergüenza, el hecho de saber que estoy ahí para ella es suficiente.

Yo la aconsejo cuando puedo, pero es todo más complicado de lo que parece. Prim está bien, Peeta está bien, Willow también y eso era lo que ella siempre quiso. Los distritos han obtenido derechos, las leyes abusivas fueron abolidas y los abusos de poder por parte de los Agentes de la Paz prohibidos.

Sin embargo, hemos ido caminando hacia atrás. Los impuestos son cada vez más altos, hay escasez de bienes básicos debido a problemas de distribución que nadie se molesta en arreglar y el mantenimiento de estructuras y servicios públicos es cada vez peor.

Y ahora Gale se va a gastar una fortuna en reforzar defensas ante un posible golpe de estado tal y como están las cosas.

Y Katniss le va a dejar. Porque sabe que si pierde no es sólo su cabeza la que peligra, sino también la de Prim, Peeta y Willow.

Mientras, yo me quedaré más meditando mi propio dilema, que tampoco es menos importante que el suyo. ¿Apoyarla o no? ¿Apoyarla como amiga a la que aprecio, o pensar en algo que pueda mejorar la situación de mi país?

Podría hacerle otro vestido, creo que la gente podría volver a quererla si se mejoran algunas cosas... y podría pasarme la noche pensando cómo yo podría estar ahí haciéndolo mejor, pero debo de poner buena parte de mis recursos estratégicos en mantener mi negocio a flote.

Sin él estoy perdido.

Cuando termino de separar la piel, limpio todo de restos de sangre y lo que queda de la chinchilla y aplico los productos químicos a la parte interna de la piel para que empiece a curtirse. Tardará un tiempo aún.

La observo un rato, entre fascinado y culpable. Meditando sobre la ironía implícita de matar a un animal que tan bien se organiza en sociedad, que comparte sus víveres con el resto de sus congéneres y actúa siempre en beneficio del grupo para satisfacer la demanda cambiante de los de mi especie.

Cosas del libre mercado.

* * *

_"...**Gale Hawthorne** siempre ha sido mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Compartimos nuestros secretos de caza desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Cuando fui a los Juegos del Hambre, confié en él para cuidar de mi madre y mi hermana y cuando el Capitolio bombardeó el Distrito 12 el mismo día que nosotros escapamos de la Arena, él intuyó algo y las puso a salvo por mí. Sin él, ellas no estarían vivas ahora al igual que una parte importante de los habitantes de mi distrito natal. Por su lealtad hacia mí, lo nombro vicepresidente de Panem..."_ **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**

* * *

Podría haberme tomado la derrota sobre el amor de Katniss como una afrenta. Sin embargo tal y como comprendí luego el tiempo pone todo en su lugar, y el destino tiene sus razones para hacer y deshacer. Se puede decir que no la he perdido del todo, ya que aún la conservo como amiga y nuestra confianza es incluso más intensa que antaño. De otro modo no me habría hecho su mano derecha.

Todo lo que viví me hizo madurar. Tener que sacar a los habitantes de mi distrito de allí y ver como los que no pude rescatar morían a causa del bombardeo me marcó. Tiempo después, me dio la sensación de que todo lo que había hecho siguiendo mis impulsos y todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento no eran más que los pensamientos y anhelos de un adolescente. Todo parecía tan insignificante y trivial que ni yo mismo me creía que había pasado noches sin dormir pensando que ella estaba sola con Peeta y días desfogándome en el bosque contra un árbol. Era como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

Ahora me siento incluso más completo que si hubiera logrado conquistarla y hacerla mía. Empecé a preocuparme por otras cosas. Cómo ayudar a Katniss a gobernar Panem. Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que soy yo quien lo hace por ella en realidad. No es que me queje, de hecho, diría que lo prefiero así. Aunque pensamos parecido, ella y yo a veces tenemos estilos distintos. Pero los días que todo es demasiado para ella, los días en los que se escabulle en aerodeslizador y vuelve con un manojo de liebres colgadas del hombro, entonces por una temporada vuelve a ser quien era. Es como un ciclo.

Defensa.

Eso es lo que me ha estado preocupando últimamente. El embajador de Panem en el Distrito 13 no ha dado señales de vida en dos semanas. Y hasta que no lo haga, su embajador será mi rehén.

—El software del holo ya está actualizado a su última versión mostrando las nuevas vainas colocadas —informo al general Mellark a través del teléfono—. Dile a todos que se descarguen el parche.

—Entendido. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Gracias por seguir mi recomendación de enviar los siete aerodeslizadores al Distrito 11, es importante que defendamos nuestras provisiones, lo primero que harán será intentar matarnos de hambre. Todos los hombres y mujeres sanos de más de veinte años deberán hacer la instrucción bélica básica, mira eso también.

Después de colgar, vuelvo a revisar mis mensajes. No he tenido noticias de mi espía infiltrado en el Distrito 13 desde hace cinco días y eso me preocupa. Según el, la actividad dentro del lugar no parecía sospechosa pero puede que se estén movilizando en secreto. Le pedí que intentase meterse en un círculo más interno aún. Espero que no lo hayan atrapado, es nuestra única manera de saber lo que pasa en ese lugar.

Me coloco junto al gigantesco holograma con el mapa de Panem y muevo siete aerodeslizadores hasta la zona del distrito 11. Junto a la enorme extensión de color verde, está la pequeña mancha fucsia que es el Distrito 12.

Me quedo un rato mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez que me doy cuenta de su presencia. No hay alternativa. Tendrá que ser evacuado. La industria minera está ya prácticamente obsoleta con los nuevos avances en el campo de la microfisión así que podemos prescindir de él. Quieran o no, los habitantes del 12 tendrán que ser evacuados a otro distrito.

La culpa me asalta de repente. Es mi distrito natal después de todo, tal vez lo correcto sea defenderlo como a todos los demás...

No.

No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan en mi deber. El distrito será evacuado. Está demasiado cerca del enemigo. Sin embargo es un lugar estratégico. Tal vez valga la pena construir una base antiaérea. Aunque eso quizá signifique hacer cambios drásticos en la estructura de la ciudad. Después de todo, los aerodeslizadores enemigos tendrán que sobrevolar el espacio aéreo del 12 si quieren pasar al resto de Panem.

Toco con mi dedo la zona del Distrito 12 y ésta se agranda, mostrando una vista panorámica de las distintas zonas que lo componen.

La Veta. Es el sitio prefecto. No mucha gente queda viviendo ahí de todos modos. Desde que el ataque del Capitolio diezmó a la población, los supervivientes se habían mudado al pueblo.

También debería hablarlo con Katniss. Pero no estoy seguro de si lo comprenderá o no. Podría negarse sólo por motivos sentimentales. Además yo me considero mejor estratega que ella, hablando objetivamente. Si la dejase al cargo de los planes sería capaz de cargar contra los muros del Distrito 13 a pie con una jeringa en la mano. Cosa que aquella vez casi fue como una alineación de planetas con todas las fuerzas del Capitolio atacando al Distrito 12 y la misma capital desprotegida.

Coriolanus... debería haber sido ejecutado tal y como sugerí. Jamás deberíamos habérselo confiado a Coin, por muy seguras y aisladas que fueran las cárceles allí. Ahora mismo podía incluso estar aliado con ella y él conoce el Capitolio como la palma de su mano.

Decidido.

Borro todas las casas de la Veta con mi dedo y arrastro del menú una base antiaérea. Si en otro tiempo me hubieran dicho que iban a derribar la Veta para construir un edificio militar habría montado en cólera.

Pero no es lo mismo. No lo es. La Veta está abandonada y en ruinas desde el bombardeo del Capitolio. Y sino, pronto lo estará. No tiene sentido conservarla tan sólo por su valor sentimental. Debería estar orgulloso. Porque la zona donde nací se va a convertir en un lugar provechoso para Panem. El lugar que tire abajo todos los planes de Alma Coin. Literalmente.

* * *

_"...siempre hubo muchas diferencias entre nosotros,** Haymitch Abernathy** siempre me incluía en sus planes, de los cuales nunca me hablaba. Pero si por algo destaca él, es por esa intuición innata para gestionar los recursos a su alcance. No podría haber un mejor ministro de economía que él..." **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**  
_

* * *

Gale no para de presionarme para modificar el presupuesto. Qué irritante. ¿No podría decidirse de una vez?

_"Estamos prácticamente en guerra"_ repite como un charlajo desquiciado.

Los planes de guerra ya no son cosa mía. Ahora tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme, sin embargo, ya que todos los ministerios están interconectados, soy yo quien le concede la parte del dinero público que va a estar destinada a defensa. Se puede decir que yo tengo la última palabra y aún así, él no para de pedir más y más. He tenido que recortar por todos lados para amoldarme a sus reclamos y aún así nunca parece ser suficiente para él.

Mi socio no está contento, también he tenido que recortar en "eso".

El teléfono suena en ese momento.

Hablando del diablo...

—Señor Haymitch —dice una voz femenina—. Su socio le espera donde siempre.

Lentamente dejo mi despacho y tomo el ascensor a la azotea. No tengo ganas de hablar con él. Con esto de la guerra se está poniendo difícil desviar fondos. No me gustaría ser descubierto pero me siento metido hasta el cuello en un asunto que ya no me gusta ni un pelo. No depende de mí.

Cuando llego arriba una escalerilla cae de un pequeño aerodeslizador, como siempre me agarro a ella y dejo que me suba hasta el mismo.

—Señor Abernathy... —dice estrechando mi mano.

—Newton —saludo, permitiéndome el tutearlo.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Se ha solucionado ya el problema?

—No. Lo siento. El vicepresidente está más pendiente de mí que nunca.

—¿Sospecha algo? —pregunta.

—No. No lo creo. Pero por si no lo sabías, se ha declarado la emergencia bélica, he tenido que ajustar el presupuesto mucho más aún. Si sigo girando facturas infladas a las arcas públicas, alguien lo va a notar y ¿A quién crees, Newton que van a pedirle explicaciones primero? —digo señalándome.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Estoy triste, Haymitch. Mucho —dice suavemente—. Pensé que te tomabas más en serio nuestro acuerdo.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando tus expectativas son tan irreales.

—Vamos Haymitch, amigo, seguro que puedes hacer algo al respecto. Debe haber algo por ahí que aún no has probado. Sube los impuestos.

—Ya los hemos subido varias veces. La gente se nos tirará encima. La popularidad de la presidenta Katniss no está en su mejor momento como ya deberías saber.

—La gente se quejará, siempre lo hacen. ¿Y qué? No les quedará otra mas que aceptarlo.

—Tendremos que parar por un tiempo. Hasta que termine la alarma.

Newton ríe mirando al suelo.

—Veo que no nos estamos entendiendo. Está bien, había confiado que hubiésemos podido solucionar esto juntos. Te dejaré en paz para que puedas pensarlo un poco más. Georgia, muestra la salida al señor Abernathy.

—Entendido —dice la chica que se ha mantenido a un lado en todo momento.

Cuando vuelve a dejarme en la azotea del edificio me siento raro. A veces ni yo mismo me explico cómo dejé que todo llegara a éste punto.

Un par de años atrás había superávit, todo estaba bien. Desde que Katniss me nombró ministro de moneda, mi estilo de vida mejoró como jamás lo habría imaginado. Por fin sentía como que tenía un objetivo, como que estaba haciendo un cambio. Y aunque tenía recaídas periódicas, esas se espaciaron cada vez más en el tiempo, hasta que desaparecieron.

Newton significó un apoyo importante para mí. Sospechaba que había más interés que amistad verdadera ahí, sin embargo, yo lo aceptaba. Hace muchos años que juré que no dejaría a nadie más entrar en mi vida. ¿Chaff? Teníamos nuestros vínculos, es cierto. Un compañero vencedor siempre te entiende mejor que nadie. Pero el afecto que se le llega a tener a un compañero vencedor es distinto y a la vez no es suficiente. La Arena te enseña a no acercarte a las personas. Él tenía sus propios demonios acechando, al igual que yo tenía los míos. Uno tenía que estar siempre preparado para decirle adiós a un vendedor. Fuera porque de repente decidían dejar de luchar como le pasó a mi mentora hace ya veinte años, o porque de repente mueren en extrañas condiciones, accidentes o sobredosis por nombrar las más comunes.

Por eso agradecí la amistad falsa e interesada de Newton, porque me permitía relajarme. El instinto que me gritaba que guardara las distancias no se activaba, lo cual me permitía involucrarme sin hacerlo en realidad. Me gustaba que me invitara a pasar el día con su familia, o jugando al ajedrez o al golf. Al primero soy un experto, era mi talento de vencedor después de todo. Al segundo no lo era tanto, tal vez por eso Newton lo prefería por encima del ajedrez. Hay un tope de humillaciones que un hombre está dispuesto a soportar.

Cuando empezó a tener problemas financieros, me pidió ayuda, cuando el superávit. Pensé que no pasaría nada si lo ayudaba pero Newton siguió acumulando deudas y en lugar de pagar de vuelta lo que le presté, siguió pidiéndome bajo la amenaza de contar a todos el desfalco que cometí. Si lo hago caer, él me hará caer a mí y últimamente ha empezado a rondarme la cabeza una macabra idea: hacer desaparecer a Newton del mapa. No lo necesito, puedo seguir operando sin tener que ir a medias, y más ahora con la guerra, el descontento social y las presiones de Gale por invertir en su flota de juguetes.

Porque después de todo, he salido de cosas peores. He sobrevivido a una Arena, a una vida de soledad y adicción y a una guerra.

Un don nadie venido a más no me ganará el pulso.

* * *

_"...en cuanto al hombre que ha oprimido Panem durante tantos años, no será ejecutado. Será custodiado en las seguras prisiones del Distrito 13. Alma Coin, presidenta de nuestra nación aliada se asegurará de ello, así como de guiar y educar a **Roselia Snow**, nieta de Coriolanus..."_ **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**

* * *

La vida en el Distrito 13 es aburrida.

Alma controla a todos los habitantes a través del informe diario el cual le dice dónde y cuándo ha estado cada persona en cada momento y dónde y cuándo deberían haber estado allí.

Que ambas cosas coincidan es lo que se espera. Cuando no coinciden, es cuando te tienes que preparar para dar cientos de explicaciones.

Por ejemplo, cuando me imprimieron el horario ésta mañana, descubrí que se esperaba de mí que desayunase de 6:10 a 6:30. Mi ración de gachas con azúcar y la manzana que también tenía asignada de antemano han desaparecido en los primeros diez minutos y como casi todos los días eso no me sacia.

Cuando Remford está a cargo de repartir la comida, una mirada mía y una ligera insinuación bastan para que mi ración sea doblada. El muy pervertido siempre muerde el anzuelo. Sin embargo hoy, Karren está al mando. A esa vieja amargada no me la puedo ganar con mis encantos, por lo que me resigno mi escueta porción de comida.

Malcolm ya ni siquiera desayuna a la misma vez que yo. Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano pero últimamente lo veo muy poco. Alma debe sospechar que el chico se ha enamorado de mí y no le ha gustado.

No la culpo. Si yo fuera ella y si me conociera tan bien como yo misma, sabría que debe temerme. De momento no lo sabe, no le he dado pruebas para que lo haga porque no es bueno para mi proyecto, sin embargo lo intuye, y me pone a prueba de forma constante.

Pero no permitiré más atropellos de los necesarios y todos los que sufra ahora aunque los soporte estoicamente con una sonrisa los tendré en cuenta algún día. Panem está a punto de sufrir un revés como nunca antes lo había hecho. La dinamita está preparada y cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea podría activar la mecha que lo haga volar por los aires.

Es el momento perfecto para mover ficha.

Mi abuelo está con un pie en la tumba, pero su mente aún funciona la mayor parte del tiempo y Alma lo necesita. Nadie conoce el Capitolio mejor que él en este lugar. Y será mientras las miras de todos estén puestas en el decadente Panem cuando yo me haga con el 13.

Será mi primer paso para reconquistar y reunificar lo que una vez perteneció a mi familia y fue Katniss misma quien me dio la idea.

En un ataque casi suicida, Katniss condujo el aerodeslizador al Capitolio justo en el momento en que todas las fuerzas de mi abuelo se encontraban bombardeando el Distrito 12. Los atacó por sorpresa en la retaguardia.

Lo mejor es que ella ni siquiera planeó ese movimiento, igual que no planeó ninguna de sus anteriores acciones. Fue el deseo de rescatar a Peeta lo que la llevó a cargar de frente contra una potencia que la superaba en poder, estrategia y número. Y aunque fue por eso la razón por la que acabé en este lugar, no tiene sentido guardarle rencor y dejar que éste me consuma cuando lo que mejor puedo hacer es aprender de ella.

Mientras Alma esté ocupada jugando a los avioncitos con mi abuelo no me prestará atención. Y cuando su mente vuelva al Distrito 13 descubrirá que me he ganado el favor de todas las personas influyentes de las que se ha rodeado, incluyendo a Malcolm, y que el Distrito es más mío que suyo.

Porque Malcolm es el siguiente en las listas del partido. Esa vieja estirada ni siquiera se preocupó por conseguir un marido por lo que no tiene a nadie que la suceda. Es su sobrino Malcolm el que más se metió en el asunto de la política. Es un poco aburrido y demasiado serio pero me ama, y Alma no podrá hacer nada. Terminará tan loco por mí que no podrá vivir sin verme cada día de su vida.

Pero ahora hay cosas que me preocupan más, por ejemplo, el espía del Capitolio que han enviado a husmear. Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi. Su forma de hablar lo delata, no es fácil camuflar un acento. Parezco ser la única que se ha dado cuenta de él por ahora, pero no pienso reportarlo. Creo que me puedo valer de él para ganar tiempo.

Hago contacto visual con él y lo veo cambiarse de mesa y sentarse frente a mí. Cuando lo hace, le sonrío.

—Buenos días Hank —lo saludo.

—¿Cómo está hoy la muchacha más bella del distrito?

—No exageres —contesto sonriéndole. No exagera—. Tengo un poco de hambre a decir verdad. Éstas raciones que me dan cada vez son más pequeñas, puedo jurarlo.

—Te daría un poco de lo mío pero ya casi acabe. Lo siento.

—No importa Hank. Dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Me siento poco cortés ahora.

—Tranquilo —digo sin hacer contacto visual. Quiero que parezca que estoy preocupada.

—¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy contenta hoy.

¡Si! Está mordiendo el anzuelo. Él se acercó a mí buscando mi amistad y mi confianza. Y yo le hice creer que la tenía, pero en verdad soy yo quien le tiene a él.

—Mi abuelo... me preocupa que la presidenta Coin lo involucre tanto en sus asuntos. Él ya no está para esas cosas.

—Comprendo. Quizá se siente nostálgico siendo como fue el hombre más poderoso de Panem un día. ¿No crees?

—Le he dicho mil veces que debe dejar de vivir en el pasado.

—Tu abuelo es un hombre tenaz. ¿Qué es lo que están planeando si no es mucho atrevimiento?

—Te puedo contar. Pero tienes que prometer que no dirás nada a nadie. Todo ésto es alto secreto.

—Por supuesto, Roselia. Jamás traicionaría tu confianza.

Seguro.

—Gracias —digo bajando la voz—. El distrito once y el cinco están en la mira.

—¿El cinco? ¿Estás segura?

—Eso oí. Coin planea dejarlos sin electricidad, cortar todas las conexiones. El once por la comida... No quieren desperdiciar recursos con el diez, el nueve y el cuatro porque el once es el principal pilar de comida y eso desgastará mucho a los demás distritos productores pues no será suficiente con lo que envíen.

—Vaya, estás muy enterada.

—Mi abuelo confía mucho en mí —contesto para que no le quede duda.

La sirena señalando que ya casi son las 6:30 suena y Hank parece que va a decir algo pero no dice nada.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —prosigo.

—Claro Roselia, lo que sea.

—Muchas gracias... verás, hay un chico muy especial para mí y últimamente no hemos coincidido mucho. Se llama Malcolm. Es moreno con unos hermosos ojos color azul claro.

—Lo conozco. ¿No es el sobrino de la presidenta?

—Así es —digo sonrojándome—. ¿Puedes decirle que se reuna conmigo esta noche en el piso más superficial? Junto al mirador.

—Puedes darlo por hecho.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora debo irme, es un placer hablar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y levantándome, abandono el comedor, rumbo a mi siguiente tarea.

Hank ahora contactará con el Capitolio para ponerlos sobre aviso. Lo del Distrito 11 es verdad, lo del 5 no. Alma quiere acabar con los productores de alimentos primero. Así que tiene la suficiente información como para entorpecer los planes de Alma, pero no toda es veraz, porque no me conviene que el conflicto acabe tan pronto.

Aún no soy lo suficientemente poderosa, pero ya dice el refrán, a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores.

* * *

_"...yo, Katniss Everdeen pondré todo mi empeño en crear una nación más justa y segura para todos."_ **Fragmento del discurso de investidura de la presidenta Everdeen.**

* * *

—Presidenta Everdeen —dice peeta haciendo una reverencia mientras clava su rodilla derecha en el suelo.

Va vestido con su uniforme, impecablemente planchado y con todas sus medallas en la solapa del mismo. Se ve tan apuesto...

—No seas tonto —respondo bromeando.

¿Por qué él siempre tiene que convertir los momentos tensos en algo cómico? Ojalá yo tuviera esa habilidad.

—Mañana partiré al Distrito 11 a dar instrucciones a las tropas.

—Lo sé. Gale me lo ha contado. No irás.

No quiero que vaya. En cuanto lo supe, algo despertó en mí. Un sentimiento de ansiedad e incertidumbre que hace mucho que no tenía. ¿Qué haré si lo pierdo?

—Es mi deber proteger la nación.

—Eso lo sé, pero aún así no quiero que vayas.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil. Pero en Panem también estás tú, y Prim y Willow. Hay que evitar a toda costa que la contienda llegue al Capitolio. ¿Quieres que ellas vivan en un entorno bélico?

—Claro que no.

—Protegiendo el país, también estoy protegiendo a las chicas que más me importan en todo el mundo —me susurra antes de clavar de nuevo su rodilla en el suelo en un ademán sobreactuado—. Siempre a sus pies.

Otra vez me hace reír.

—Peeta, levanta, eso no es para tomárselo a broma.

—Sus deseos son órdenes mi presidenta.

—¡Peeta!

Él se levanta y besa gentilmente el revés de mi mano, luego mi muñeca, después mi antebrazo, mi codo...

Y de repente, la puerta se abre de forma brusca, se oyen risas y cuando ambos nos giramos sobresaltados, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Prim y un chico de pelo celeste con mechas rubias que nunca había visto antes. Ellos dejan de reír en cuanto se dan cuenta.

—Ups... —dice Prim cerrando de nuevo.

—¡Prim! —grito saliendo al pasillo.

¿Dónde se ha creído que está trayendo a desconocidos a casa?

Cuando la llamo de nuevo, ella se para en seco sin darse la vuelta, soltando disimuladamente la mano del chico.

—¿No quedamos en que harías de canguro por hoy?

—Y aún voy a ocuparme de Willow... —dice nerviosamente— ¿Quién dijo lo contrario?

—¿Y él? Espero que no estés pensando incluirlo en tus planes.

El chico mira al suelo, avergonzado de la situación.

—Es un compañero de clase, hablamos pensado estudiar un poco ésta tarde.

—Por lo que a mí respecta bien podría ser un espía del 13. No puedes traer aquí a cualquiera, Prim, estamos en una pre-crisis.

Ella rueda los ojos y parece que va a replicar pero es el chico quien habla.

—No importa, nos vemos mañana en clase.

El chico se va tras darle un beso en la mejilla y Prim me fulmina con la mirada antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas. Ha cambiado tanto desde que cortó con Rory y empezó la universidad...

—Con Rory estaba mejor —opina Peeta—. Al menos era un chico del 12. Si te digo la verdad, me preocupa que se junte con capitolinos, se está volviendo como ellos.

—¿Tiene más de veinte años? Ya sabes, lo de la milicia obligatoria.

—Si va a clase de Prim debe tener 18 o 19... aunque eso significa que Prim ya está cerca también.

—Ya veré para que eso no suceda —digo.

No pienso mandar a mi hermana al campo de batalla aunque ella quiera, como ya ha insinuado. Me da igual lo que digan en la prensa.

Mi celular suena, y cuando presiono el icono de un sobre luminoso que hay en la esquina, me encuentro con un mensaje de Gale.

_"Es hora de preparar la entrevista para mañana."_

—¿Por qué no se puede encargar él de esas cosas? No estoy de humor para planear una entrevista con una serie de periodistas que probablemente se me tiren a la yugular a la primera ocasión.

—Ya sabes lo neurótico que puede llegar a ser. Pero en éste caso lo apoyo. Puede ser una ocasión muy buena para lavar tu imagen. Y Cinna te he hecho un vestido...

—Así es. Aún no lo he visto.

—Seguro que lo harás bien.

—Sí, seguro que todos me ven con mi nuevo vestido y se olvidan de la escasez y los impuestos altos.

—No seas tan negativa. Gale seguro que tiene buenas ideas para ese tipo de preguntas, y sino, ya sabes que siempre puedes consultarme a mí. Yo también tengo mi propia entrevista. ¿Sabes?

—Pero las entrevistas son lo tuyo.

—Cierto —responde—. Nos vemos luego.

Me da un breve abrazo que se transforma en uno más largo cuando yo me niego a dejarlo ir. Finalmente me da un beso en el pelo, gira sobre sus talones y se aleja. Yo hago lo mismo y me dirigo al despacho de Gale a discutir los puntos de la entrevista de mañana.

La Era del Sinsajo no ha resultado ser algo tan esplendoroso como se pintaba al principio.

Sé que Peeta no es parcial en cuanto a sus deberes como Capitán General, sé que Gale no para de proponer subidas de impuestos mientras obvia problemas graves como la bajada de calidad en los servicios básicos y la escasez, sé que la cuenta bancaria de Haymitch no para de crecer a costa de las arcas públicas, y sé que lo más mínimo podría hacer que la mecha saltara, haya un golpe de estado y todos seamos encarcelados en el mejor de los casos. Lo sé todo, y una vez más, me siento como el pelele que todos manejan a su antojo, el peón en una partida ajena, el sinsajo que repite las canciones de otros.

Nada ha cambiado.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que te guste el regalito HardLove, fue interesante escribirlo y al principio estaba absolutamente en blanco, pero después empezaron a surgir las ideas. Estuve a punto de decidirme por el Peeta Quijotesco, lo iba a titular "Sae la Perfecta" y por ese título ya se intuye de qué trataba. Pero no pude conseguir ácido ni setas alucinógenas, imprescindibles antes de comenzar una parodia. **

**Me fue algo complicado cumplir con los requisitos y a la vez no caer en el OOC, lo cual traté de evitar tanto como pude, explicando por qué los personajes llegaron a esas situaciones en las que se encuentran. Sé que me he tomado una pequeña libertad incluyendo un POV de la nieta de Snow, pero fue una forma de simplificar. Iba a incluir un POV de Coin y otro de Coriolanus pero se me acababan los carácteres y por eso en su lugar la puse a ella simplificando todo, explicando la conspiración de Coin y con sus propios planes. Gracias a Ale Santamaría por prestarme su interpretación de la nieta de Snow que tanto amo.**

**Un abrazo.**


End file.
